


Sexy Brains

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, and there is bloody lots of it, but only slightly - Freeform, jeno is an asshole, more tags can and will be added if needed, school sex, they're all very lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haechan unhappy with Jeno, Haechan cheat on Jeno, Jeno man mad mode do asshole thing, Chenle get in trouble but not really, lesbians happy Jeno stays pressed
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Sexy Brains

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first commission and I am so sorry it took so long, but as I said my mental health has gone to hell, I hope you like this
> 
> Commission prices btw if anyone's interested:  
> 2k words- $2  
> 5k words- $5  
> 7k words- $7  
> Basically 1k words=$1 and i know thats not what my twitter commission pricing says but Im lazy to change it

Chenle was always one of /those/ students. She had good grades and studied a lot. No one hated her, actually most forgot about her existence from time to time, but they teased her about being a nerd quite often, never with bad intentions.

She never got mad over being teased, she actually mostly joked along with them, making fun of herself not to seem like a loser.

As the new school year started, Chenle was determined to make new friends. She wanted to have a squad that she could be herself with, talk about girls with them, go to the shopping mall, do stuff that girls her age do. 

And that is when she met Haechan.

The girl who had long hair every month dyed differently, the girl who wore croptops without bra to school, and who dated the school handball team's leader, Lee Jeno.

They didn't get along very well at first, because as much as Chenle wanted friends, she also had to get used to not eating lunch by herself. Had to get used to someone voluntarily sitting next to her in class, staying behind before P.E. when Chenle took the longest to change because she was too shy to change in front of others, or even having someone make sure no one goes into the stall without the lock while she is doing her stuff in there.

It was overwhelming at first, how friendly and clingy Haechan was, but eventually Chenle got used to it, so the girl who was seen as the school's nerd the year prior was now hanging out with one of the school's most popular girls, and it was great.

\---

"You know," Haechan broke the silence while they were driving to the mall one day. "I don't really think Jeno likes me." She said, and as much as Chenle wanted to, she couldn't even pretend to be shocked.

It was visible on the man, how he shook her hand away when she put it on his waist, or how he avoided kissing her. Painful to watch from the side, yes, but Chenle never had the heart to tell Haechan that maybe, just maybe, she should break up with him.

Because unlike Jeno, who sometimes didn't seem to care, Haechan seemed to be madly in love with him.

She spoke about him day and night, night and day, every single day of the week, and Chenle was getting sick of it.

"Yeah I-" she searched for words, but couldn't think of something smart. "I know."

And as if Haechan didn't hear Chenle, or simply decided to ignore her, she continued on, which is when Chenle zoned out and started thinking about her, about Haechan, and about herself, and all the fun times they had.

Like that one time they broke into the janitor's closey and stole the brooms so they could clean up the mess after Chenle vomited on the floor, because she had drunk way too much /in school/, which should have been the main point of that story, if it wasn't for the extreme closeness in the closet, due to which Haechan was forced to press her "above average" chest against Chenle.

Or that one time they were at the mall drinking coffee, and Chenle commented how a girl sitting a few tables away is beautiful. Haechan seemed to get jealous though, because she immediately asked whether she's prettier than the stranger, and Chenle, like a dumb dumb lesbian she is, says "Y-Yes Hyuckie the prettiest." With the panicked stutter and blush creeping onto her face.

She giggles when she remembers that, only then realizing that Haechan had stopped the car in front of the mall, and gently put a had on her thigh. "Lele~?"

Chenle hears the soft voice and turns towards Hyuck, not aware of her beautiful blushy cheeks and glossy eyes.

"Oh god, Lele-" Haechan mutters before gently pulling the younger to herself, and crashing their lips together in what seems to be a kiss they both have been waiting for for a really, really long time. 

When Haechan pulled away maybe two seconds later, and looked at Chenle, all she saw was a beautiful blushing mess, eyes glossy and lips wet too.

She was beautiful, so Haechan kissed her again, and then again, and again and again and again. She kissed her til they were both giggling messes, giggling against each other's lips and cluthing onto each other's shoulders.

"So um," Chenle started "I think we should do this behind his back?" She asked, hoping and praying to whoever was listening that Haechan wouldn't kick her out of the car.

Because, one, she doesn't want to lose what the two of them have, and two, to be fair, she doesn't know her way back.

Haechan's reaction to say the least surprises her, because the older girl smiles and nods her head, gently pecking Lele's cheek again. "Men ain't shit anyway, and Id much rather have a girlfriend." She exclaims, and Chenle giggles again.

She doesn't know what just happened, but she's not single anymore, and suddenly Haechan is the one who holds her hand while walking through the mall, and kisses her cheek while they're sitting on a soft couch in a caffe next to each other, sharing a glass of chocolate flavored ice coffee.

\---

From there, they learn a lot about each other and themselves. Chenle learns Haechan is a complete freak doing freaky shit, and Haechan learns Lele has many, /many/ fantasies, all unexplored.

Sexually they start mild, or that's how Haechan called it, Chenle thinks, as she watches Haechan's cunt, on the small phone screen, stretching around Jeno's cock from when he was fucking her a few days back. Haechan told Chenle that he was oblivious to how she had been touched previously that day, and that he has no idea whatsoever.

When they first have sex it's cute and soft, and Haechan fingers Lele's soft cunt, her velvety walls pressing impossibly tight around her fingers.

Haechan gently licks around her sensitive little clit too, and Lele squirms and even cries softly when she finally licks right over it, because oh god, she's never been pleased like that ever before.

From there, Lele's first time getting touched by someone else, they escalated to a more complex, and a much more sexual relationship.

They're in love, of course, they love each other so so so much, so much actually that Haechan almost forgets about Jeno from time to time as well, until he's the one fucking into her and growling into her ear. And she enjoys it, yes, but its mostly only physical, she isn't fulfilled like she is when she has her cute little Lele squirming underneath her.

Lele is better than Jeno in every way, she knows how to communicate, she's cute, smaller than Hyuck (which they both have a really big thing for), and she's freaky, interested in trying out freaky stuff with Hyuck and interested in exploring their shared fantasies together. 

Lele is also very, very obedient. She does anything and everything to keep Hyuck happy, she makes her feel loved, and isn't afraid to be clingy in school, and public also.

Jeno brings it up once in what seems like his way of trying to be sexy, and more or less thankfully, it's a huge success for Hyuckie.

"How would you feel if we had your little friend here too, huh?" He asks as he hammers his hips forward to meet her own, fucks her like an animal, and just the sheer thought of Lele being there has her pussy clenching around him tighter than she ever did before. 

He did nothing except scoffed and thrusted harder, much expected from an asshole like Lee Jeno himself. "Filthy whore." He spat on her. "I knew you two aren't just friends, I can bet you fuck her more than I fuck your own whore hole."

And with a few more thrusts he came, pulled out, threw a condom in the general direction of a bin, and left the room without saying another thing, let alone ask whether or not she even came.

Spoiler alert, she had not, and she definitely wasn't the type to be okay with being left unsatisfied. 

"At least you could have made me cum, you bastard!" She yelled, but didn't expect yet another cuss back, thinking that he had left.

She curled up against her sheets, throwing the blanket over herself and covering everything up to her breasts with it. As her boobs hung out, she gently reached to cup one of them and gently but surely squeeze and twist her nipple.

Hyuck thought of all the time Chenle sucked on her tits while bouncing on her strap, and when soft moans of her girlfriend's name started leaving her lips, she didn't even bother stopping them, just letting the name fall out of her mouth.

Eventually she moved her other hand under the sheets and between her legs, not bothering to wait or tease herself. Haechan plugged two of her fingers inside her fucked but nontheless tight cunt, and that's when she moaned and whined again. She couldn't wait to get Chenle's fingers in herself again, her soft tongue on her tits and pussy, and her body pressing up against her own.

She came in a record time, it took a few minutes for her to cream all over her fingers thinking about her little girlfriend and her soft lips. If anything, she wondered whether or not it was possible for her to ever do it again, without any actual stimulation except her own.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Haechan rolled to the side and pressed her head against her pillow, throwing a blanket over herself and falling asleep in a few seconds.

Chenle was in her dreams again, again, and again, that night was no difference, they sat in the grass under the sky full of stars, tangled in each other's arms and pressing kisses to each other's skin.

They made love, once, twice, they made love the third time, without getting tired for a second. Kissing each other's lips softly and gently, whispering sweet everythings into the other's ears. 

They said everything that they wouldn't have if it wasn't for the romantically loud silence everywhere, and nowhere at the same time, if it wasn't for the blanket they were laying on. They smiled into the kisses, and Haechan smiled in her sleep, completely lost in her dreams, thinking of her girlfriend and nothing and no one else.

\---

Next day in school Jeno didn't bare Haechan a single glance, Chenle didn't ask questions about it, and when Haechan suggested ditching psychology to smoke behind the school, she complied without thinking twice. 

The next day Haechan brought alcohol, and the day after that she brought weed.

Chenle not only lost virginity with Haechan, but weedginity as well. She felt her head getting fuzzy and thoughts going places, and every touch from Haechan felt like her skin was touched by thousand upon thousands of fairies.

She giggled as they kissed, smiled like an idiot as Haechan gently kissed down her neck, and then giggled again when the older nibbled on her soft shoulder skin. She was in love with Haechan, and Haechan was in love with her, they needed each other and no one else, not Jeno, not other girls, no one.

The next day Haechan brought beer and they skipped physics, the day after that it was either math or Haechan with vodka on the rooftop, and Chenle picked her girlfriend without a second thought.

She also started dressing differently, because not only did she envy Haechan's wardrobe, but also envied how pretty she looked in all the revealing clothes.

When Haechan suggested the two of them go shopping for some cute clothes for Chenle, because she felt like spoiling her, Lele complied yet once again.

It was as if she lost her ability to say no, because whenever Haechan looked at her with that cute ass smirk, and suggested that they cause some mischief, Chenle was sold.

She loved how quickly she became confident, how quickly she started loving not only her body, but her own personality, cuteness and adorable lack of badassery as well.

Haechan teased her often about it, how no matter if she smokes weed or drinks beer, she's always gonna be her baby girl and how Haechan will forever see her as such.

When they went shopping though, Haechan seemingly forgot about what she had said, because she presented Chenle with some sinfully short skirts in the changing room, and when the younger put them on she couldn't resist but gently press her against the mirror and finger her til she came all over the floor.

They fucked again in the other store, when Chenle put on a croptop so short that her underboob was very visible, and Haechan once again lost control.

Chenle loved how she felt in the clothes, how she finally felt free and sexy and innocent at the same time.

Don't get stuff confused here, nothing about the clothes they had bought was innocent, but the way she so innocently stood in front of Haechan in her apartment, and equally as innocently turned around when asked, asking what's wrong when Haechan's face read nothing but pure arousal, that's what gave her the sense of power.

She loved having Haechan wrapped around her finger, definitely in more ways than one, but this, oh god this made her feel powerful.

How one slightly naughty bend over got Haechan grabbing her hips and grinding against her ass.

How one arm stretch got Haechan to pin her against the nearest wall and attach her lips to Chenle's way overly sensitive nipples.

And especially how in school, any provocation got Haechan to drag her to the bathroom and finger her tight cunt til she could do nothing but quiver and shake as she came, almost moaning loudly if it wasn't for her precious other half reminding her exactly where they were.

On one especially hot day Chenle felt an especially good mood to tease the fuck out of her girlfriend, so she did her best to do so.

Painfully short skirt, the same type of croptop, and cherry on the top was that when Haechan accidentally caught glimpse of Chenle under her skirt, not only did she not see that there were no panties, which was already a surprise on its own, but that the younger one had also nestled that one toy inside herself.

The one that they bought out of a "joke", when Chenle jokingly said that she would probably instantly cream herself if they did something extremely public but not apparent.

The small vibrator was connected to an app in Haechan's phone, and oh boy did she take advantage of that "barely two clicks away" disaster maker.

She randomly pressed the buttons all throughout the day, watched her small girlfriend immediatelly start whining helplessly, unable to touch but definitely able to shoot Haechan /that/ look of hers.

And to be fair, everything was going well, Haechan even ate her out on the lonely rooftop during lunch, later joking about how she hadn't had a lunch so tasty in a long, very long time.

It was all going well til suddenly they heard their names through the school speakers, asking them to come to the principal's office.

Shootingna glance at each other, they panicked immediatelly.

Has the random bag "raid" happened? Was it maybe that someone heard them having freaky times in the school bathroom, or perhaps the violation of the oh so stupid dress code?

Haechan even thought about the possibility of someone finding a strap on, weed, alcohol, or anything of that sort in her bag, and she doesn't know which would be worse, but why would they need Chenle then?

Eventually what seems to be hours but turns out to be two minutes later, they knock on the principal's door.

They are met with a very polite sounding "come in, girls!" And so they open the door, and of course, they know that their principal is sexy as fuck, they're aware, but nothing can prepare them for the sight of her sitting on her desk and smiling at them.

"Hello there." Principal Jaehyun says as she gets up and turns around to walk around the desk, obviously to sit in her own chair. 

The girls can't even hide the fact that they're staring at their principal's ass, her dangerously tight skirt framing her bottom like it was specifically designed for her body, and her shirt was no different, hugging her breasts well, yet the buttons still looked comically close to popping.

Obviously getting lost in staring, both Haechan and Chenle were snapped out of it by silence, and as they focused their eyes back on Jaehyun's face they could see that she was expecting them to sit down.

Chenle felt dumb, and so did Haechan, the dumb lesbian energy in them really, really coming out, because when the principal asked the simplest question imaginable, it being "How are you girls?" They need a second to answer, maybe even two, because god damn, that woman is absolutely stunning.

They both answer formally and politely, still not knowing what they are here for, and whether or not they're in trouble.

"So girls, the reason why you're here." Jaehyun exclaims, and suddenly neither of the two have problems following, they listen carefully, both praying to whoever or whatever was listening that it wasn't their sexual activities that got them here.

Jaehyun then continued with a simple sentence, or rather be told a phrase, that got both of the students suddenly relax in their seats because as much as it's still bad, both of them know that having to explain why they were both caught moaning in the bathroom would be a conversation they'd rather not have.

"Skipping classes." Is what she says, after which both Haechan and Chenle more or less stop following. They only nod, they nod and hum when neccessary, because the before mentioned shock of immediate relief they're still not over is overwhelming.

They are free to go only ten minutes later, after promising that no more skipping would happen, and they find that everyone in school has gone home, except maybe the cleaners and a janitor, as well as few students who have work for extra credit, whatever that means.

Haechan quickly pulls Chenle towards the toilets for the second time that day, and pulls out her phone.

"She's like, mad hot." She says, and Chenle nods in agreement. "If only she'd fuck me til I can't breathe anymore." The younger one says, and Haechan can't even say anything negative because she whole heartedly feels the same.

"What if we," she says "for example," continues, and if Chenle did not know her better she would have thought that Haechan genuinely doesn't know what she wants to say. 

Thankfully though, Chenle knows better, she knows that Haechan is nothing but a filthy tease, and that she is only dragging it out to make Chenle go absolutely crazy.

And it is proven as Haechan finishes what she has to say because god damn it, does it sound fucking insane.

"Fucked in her office."

"No." Is Chenle's immediate vocal response, because, what the fuck. Who in their right fucking mind fucks in the principal's office.

"But baby," Haechan tries because she knows Chenle isn't actually against the idea, just scared, and this time her tone is whiny, but is cut out again with Chenle's overly stubborn "no"

"I have my pretty strap with me~." Haechan teases more, putting her phone back in her skirt pocket (which she takes a second in her head to appreciate), and she gently cups Chenle's cheeks. She gently squeezes her girlfriend's face til its scrunched up and making a kissy face, and Haechan pecks her glossy lips softly.

Chenle pouts, because god damn it again, Haechan is impossible to say no to, and especially when she thinks about doing something so, so filthy.

That pretty strap buried deep in her cunt as she's bent over the principal's mahogany table, drooling over the expensive material as her cunt is leaking over the fake cock.

/Oh god/ she thinks, and oh god indeed it is. The image in her head is vivid, she sees herself clearly, and Haechan behind her, and she's lost for a second, but when she snaps back they're already in Jaehyun's office, and Haechan is gently tapping her shoulder.

"Earth to Lele~." Haechan sing songs as she gently pushes Chenle back until her back bumps against the table, and she's gently yet quite forcefully bent back, Haechan's lips soon touching hers and they're kissing once again. 

No matter how many times Chenle kissed Haechan, each time she was left breathless, because of how filthy and sinful the kisses were.

It was as if Haechan was trying to kill her, but nicely and gently, and Chenle loved each second of it.

Therefore, when Haechan pulled away to breathe, but also to take the before mentioned strap out of her bag, Chenle couldn't help but loudly whine and make grabby hands towards her. 

And oh god, does it do things to Haechan when her precious girlfried is begging for her as her cute tits bounce up and down as she is too, and as she's whining cutely, begging for her strap.

If Haechan had a dick, you see, it would be so hard that she'd probably pass out from blood loss in the rest of her body.

Thank god she has a pussy and a detachable cock though, it makes her and Chenle's relationship a thousand times easier. She just picks up her strap like she's doing right now, attaches it to her hips under her skirt, and in a second Chenle is on the floor.

"Lemme suck you off~." She says softly as she attaches her soft plump lips to the tip of the strap, it fitting perfectly in her mouth.

And even though Haechan realistically doesn't feel anything, because the strap isn't a real cock, she can most definitely feel the coiling in her stomach, a pit of arousal growing bigger and bigger by every second.

She pulls Chenle away quite soon, not even letting the younger girl fully enjoy.

"Come on baby, bend over for my cock already." She demands as she pulls Chenle up to her feet, and gently spins her around to push her over the desk.

As she aligns the strap-on to Chenle's pussy, and rubs it up and down along her slit, she watches as the cute hole hungrily opens up, and she can't help but dip the tip inside.

They're both turned with their backs to the doors, and as Haechan gently yet surely pushes deeper and deeper into Chenle, the smaller keeps whining quite loudly. She lets out the cutest but still sexiest noises imaginable.

They unfortunately don't hear nor see the doors sligtly opening and a hand holding a phone pushing through the opening, and they are completely unaware of the fact that they're being filmed.

Haechan bottoms out and gently squeezes Chenle's ass, then slaps it, and then finally starts pulling out only to thrust back in.

Chenle whines softly again, and reaches behind, obviously wanting her girlfriend to hold her hand. And Haechan does it, of course she does, especially when Chenle starts going out of her way to move her hips back, obviously wanting nothing more than to finally be fucked properly.

And fuck her Haechan does. She starts moving her hips quickly, judging by Chenle's pleading in all the right spots as well, and she gently squeezes her hand in reassurance.

Chenle looks back at her over the shoulder with nothing but lust and need in her eyes, and she squeezes her hand back. "Fuck me like you mean it, please?" And it's teasing with her sultry voice.

It is almost like Chenle is daring her, almost as if she's asking "but can you really fuck me well?" And Haechan's ego is hurt one moment, restored the next when she thrusts at the exact right angle, and Chenle cums.

She fucking cums. 

No warning beforehand, no nothing, only Haechan realizing she can't pull out because of how suddenly, and to be fair impossibly tight, Chenle's cunt has suddenly become, and wet as well, enough so that even Haechan's own skirt is wet because of her. The Chinese girl also moans, whines, cries of pleasure, and only slightly rolls her hips back to meet Haechan's.

It feels good for Haechan too, despite having no real sensation, but just thinking abour her girlfriend feeling good, because of herself too while she's at it, gets Haechan off better than any cock in the entire universe ever could.

After Chenle had calmed down, she pulls out slowly, and reaches down between Chenle's legs to gently run her finger over her puffy went pussy, and then Haechan brings her fingers back up to her mouth, licking them. Maybe to tease her other half, and maybe not.

Jeno is gone in seconds after he realizes the two girls are done with their job there, and he's out of the school faster than he would have been any other day under any other circumstances. He already knows what he plans to do with the video, and oh, his sweet revenge is gonna be good.

Or that's what he thinks at least as he sits in his car and watches the two girls exiting school hand in hand, hair still quite messy on both of them, and their cheeks flushed. He watches as they both leave the school ground, and head towards the direction of Chenle's own apartment.

Messages arrive to one of his friends from the computer science club in the next minute, as well as a video that he tells him should be shown to a specific class the next day in first period.

The friend doesn't watch the video, doesn't ask questions, after all he owes Jeno, and they're friends. Right?

\---

Chenle and Haechan arrive to school hand in hand the very next day, walk to their first class, and get comfortable in their usual spots in the class. They talk a little, peck each other's lips softly, and when the professor arrives they get quiet along with the rest of the students.

The class starts, everything goes smoothly, until suddenly the screen turns black for a second before the scene of two bodies is shown on the screen instead.

Everyone is confused for a second before the sound comes from one of the figures.

"Haechanie~." The voice says, and everything is suddenly falling apart in Chenle's eyes.

There is no way, not a chance, this is a dream.

She's convinced it's a dream, and she knows that anything is possible in dreams, and she knows who did it, if the small noise, as fake and totally dreamy as it is, of nothing but acknowledgement, is something to judge by.

She storms out of the class as the professor tries to shut the video down, and storms to the one all the way across the hallway.

Chenle hears Haechan's voice in the distance, yelling that: "He's not worth it, Lele." And "Come on baby, don't!" But she's dreaming, so she opens the classroom doors and storms inside, finding Jeno with her eyes. 

"You peace of shit!" She yells as she stomps over to him and pushes him off the chair, then jumps on his chest and starts punching him in the face.

"You peace of shit, motherfucking bastard, I hope you fucking die you useless peace of human garbage-" and so she continues, delivering punches, and oh. Holy, fucking, shit.

The first hit is when it also hits her.

She's not dreaming, she's in a very, very real world, getting herself into more trouble than what she would have been getting into in the first place.

Everything stops being important as she zones out when someone's strong, yet weirdly gentle hands start pulling her off of Jeno.

\---

She loves kissing Haechan, the girl's soft plump lips always making her feel like nothing but the two of them is as important in the moment, or is ever going to be as important in the future. Just the two of them, in each other's arms, happy and content with each other.

They express their love publically all the time, and as Chenle is gently pushed to the principal's office for the second time in two days, she realizes that no matter what, if Haechan doesn't let go, neither will she.

No matter what anyone says, does, or what rumors someone spreads. They're the ones who are important, and absolutely no one else.

She snaps back as she sits down in the chair, and Jaehyun is in front of her, or rather speaking, Chenle is in front of her.

"So?" The principal asks in a tone that Chenle can tell is strict yet calm and, weirdly enough, caring.

"So what?" Chenle snaps back, because god damn, she's fucking irritated, she has every right to be, and instead of questioning Jeno, Jaehyun is asking her bullshit.

"What was that scene about?" Principal asks calmly again, seemingly unfazed by the snap back of a student.

"You know what it was about." Chenle answers in a not very polite manner, which she immediately regrets as Jaehyun gets out of her chair and circles the desk, pulling the student to her feet from the chair, and pressing her down against the hard wood desk instead.

"Oh you bet I fucking do, you filthy little whore." Jaehyun says and, holy fucking shit, where did that attitude come from.

"I have my own fucking cameras here, you thought I don't watch them?" She asks as she tugs Chenle's hair and directs her head towards the camera in the corner of the room.

"I think twenty spanks should do the work and teach you that you don't get to fuck your little girlfriend here," she starts, but leans down and gently licks over the shell of Chenle's ear before whispering softly, which tickles Chenle in all the right ways imaginable. "If you don't ask nicely and earn it."

It makes Chenle shiver with her full body, which Jaehyun flipping her skirt up might have contributed to as well. To be fair she is in a vulnerable position anyway, and is in no way, shape, or form, to be judged on how she's reacting.

And as the first hit is delivered to her ass cheek, she whines softly, and presses her soft /face/ cheek against the dark, hard wood.

The next hits are delivered as well, and all the way to the fifteenth one Chenle takes them well. The sixteenth one, however, is when Chenle cries out, doesn't sound like she's enjoying, but still shakes her head and whispers. "Bad girls need a lesson." When Jaehyun breaks the character and asks the younger if she whishes to stop.

The seventeenth and eighteenth are delivered quickly, and Chenle starts crying but still sticks her cute, perky, and now newly red ass out, knowing that two more and it's over, she's a good girl.

Jaehyun hits her ass twice more and then immediatelly runs to the side of the table (which Chenle not only doesn't appreciate but also can't stand) and starts opening drawers one by one til she finds a small tube.

Going back, she presses soft kisses to Chenle's back and shoulders, and starts rubbing the soothing cream into her red skin.

"I heard," she starts with fingers gently prodding Chenle's pussy, and it's a surprise, has the younger one definitely wondering if maybe it is a dream after all, but realizes that there's no way it it as Jaehyun thrusts her two fingers completely up her cunt. They're immediatelly curved towards her sensitive spot, and Chenle can't help but arch her back slightly.

"That you and your little Haechannie really like me~." She teases, and kneels down between Chenle's legs, gently caressing her sensitive ass from behind.

Chenle tries to move away from the touch, but it only has her accidentally pressing harder against her principal's fingers. That is what causes her next loud moan, the one that Jaehyun had to silence her for, and she does so by whispering, which seems quite overly gentle and cute for the situation they're in. 

"Haechannie and me think you're beautiful, and umm, v-very, very sexy." Chenle stammers out shyly, because she can feel the hard stare on the back of her head.

And when she tries to glance back she is proven right, because Jaehyun is staring at her with lust and fondness in her eyes, and it's calming actually.

Jaehyun then leans her head down to Chenle's cunt, and licks a stripe between her fingers as she spreads them slightly.

The younger whines, of course, instantly after she bucks her hips, and Jaehyun in a response pins them back down. She keeps gently licking over Chenle's folds, from her hole to her sensitive, hardened clit, but then around it, and teasing by not touching it and not quite giving Chenle what she wants.

And Chenle eats it all up, enjoys how she's being pleasured by beautiful women left and right, while she does nothing and just enjoys.

Despite not getting exactly what she wants, Chenle gets so close to her peak very soon, and one accidental buck of her hips and accidental lick is what pushes her over the edge.

Jaehyun has compassion, even though she isn't happy that Chenle came without permission, so she also presses against that special spot inside her as well, helping her ride it out in a way that's just perfect.

This time, unlike the day before, Chenle takes some time to calm down, because everything is so overwhelming and everything comes crashing down in a second.

From the video and beating Jeno up, to the fact that she just had sex with her principal.

Jaehyun cleans her fingers and then cleans Chenle up as well, before pulling her into her own lap as she sits down. "Good?" she asks softly.

"Am I?" Chenle asks, voice quiet and her face, well, facing, the floor.

"Very much so." Jaehyun says, and Chenle can more or less hear the smile in her voice, and when she looks up at the older she's proven right yet once again.

Jaehyun gently moves one of her hair strands behind her ear, and then leans forward to peck her cheek. "You're very pretty." She states, and Chenle is gone in giggles, her cheeks a blushy mess.

"And don't worry, baby, I'll take care of that Jeno guy, you just bring Haechannie as well next time."

\---

Chenle waits for her after class, and Haechan doesn't look pleased, she looks far from it, but even if she was mad its gone now that she's reunited with her girlfriend.

"I might have gotten us a sexy principal mommy~." Chenle whispers in her ear excitedly, and tugs her out of school.

"We're not done with-" Haechan tries protesting, but Chenle shushes her with a simple "We have smarter things to do, and making sure we're pretty for Jaehyunnie tomorrow is one of them." Chenle says as she opens the car doors, and gently shoves Haechan inside before getting in as well.

She tells Haechan she will explain everything when they arrive to the mall.

Sometimes Haechan wonders what goes through that head of Chenle's, how such an innocent looking girl can get into so much trouble in one day, pull nothing but seemingly good things out of it, when she herself, who caused it all, is for now facing no consequences.

Haechan is grateful for Chenle, and vice versa, and they're madly in love. With each other's bodies, yes, but sexy brains even more.


End file.
